The Human Lioness
by Leapingblack
Summary: A girl goes on a class field trip to a zoo and is transformed into a lioness and sent to the pridelands. Please R R! No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do NOT own The Lion King. All characters except Maya belong to disney.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Human Lioness<p>

Chapter 1-

Okay, look. I never wanted to become a lioness okay. It just happened. Fate, unfortunately, was never exactly on my side. My name is Maya, I'm thirteen years old, and my story begins with the last school field trip of the seventh grade year.

The teachers had decided that the nearest zoo, which was an hour away, was good enough for the students and the school's budget. So teachers got the permission slips handed out, the money turned in, and the chaperones were now herding the students onto the two school buses out front.

The bus was way too noisy for my liking from all of the other students chatting excitedly about what animals they wanted to see or singing along with their iPods. I just pulled my old CD player and sketch book from my rag-tag backpack. I was in the middle of drawing an African savannah with giraffes and zebras in it, when the bus finally slowed and turned into a parking lot. I just sighed and put my stuff away as the teacher chaperones began calling names. We were put into three medium sized groups and began our tours.

The first thing we went to see was the monkey exhibit. The little creatures were annoying. After the monkey we saw the birds and reptiles. Better than the monkeys I say. Then we all took a break and had our disgusting sack lunches that the school had prepared for us. I sat alone during lunch, figuring that if anyone wanted to be a friend of mine that they can come up to me and try. I twirled a strand of my shoulder length hair that wasn't quite blond or brown, though it got darker each year.

The chaperones told to clean up and get a move on with the tour. I packed up my stuff and followed the group over to the big cats' exhibit, the only part of the tour I actually looked forward to. The tigers were cool with their big muscles and beautiful colors. The jaguars, leopards, mountain lions, and panthers were beautiful, but the most amazing of them all were the lions. Their fur was golden, like it had been kissed by the sun, and their fur looked silky and smooth, and when they moved you could see their muscles ripple under their pelt. I was completely awestruck. I moved to the very front of the exhibit where I could get a better look.

I heard the teachers telling some useless but interesting facts about the lions and their way of life, but I wasn't listening. I saw one of the lions catch my gaze. It was a medium-sized male with a luscious brown mane. The lion stood up from its resting spot on a rock and came up to me, and I swear it was _studying _me. I just stood there awestruck. The other students caught sight of me and the lion and started whispering. The lion broke out of my gaze and glanced at the others. I thought I saw him smile, though I hope it was just a hallucination. The lion then turned back to me and put his paw on the glass. I kneeled down and put my hand to his paw. I then felt a burst of pain and cried out and fell to the floor. I was beginning to have some sort of seizure.

The other students screamed and backed away from me. I cried for help but no one came. They just stood there, watching me cry. I felt my body begin to feel warmer. I looked at my hands and my eyes widened. They were turning into some sort of paws with golden fur. I could feel my spine becoming longer and my legs shorter. I could also just make out my face becoming more elongated. I screamed and cried until my voice was hoarse, and then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I do NOT own The Lion King. All characters except Maya belong to disney.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-<p>

I woke up with a terrible headache. "This is officially the worst migraine I have ever had." I mumbled. I tried to put my hand to head but instead I felt a paw. That's when I remembered what had happened at the zoo. "Please, please, let this all be a dream." I said. I opened my eyes and was met with a harsh light. My eyes soon adjusted and I saw that I was under some sort of thin tree in the middle of what looked like an African savannah. "Okay, I'm officially freaking out." I said to myself. I stood up and was immediately hit with a wave of dizziness and I fell down again with a very ungraceful _plop. _I sighed; this is going to take awhile getting used to this.

I decided that I should rest for awhile before trying anything. I looked up at the sky and saw a blue bird with an orange beak flying above me. It circled me once and then turned around and flew towards a pointed rock in the distance. I decided to sleep for a little bit just to make sure I had at least a little bit of strength. I didn't know what I was going to do. I closed my eyes and thought about what lions do. They live in prides, there's usually only one male and a few females, the females usually hunt and protect the cubs, while the males wander and protect their territory from other males. After a little bit I actually went into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! Please R+R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I do NOT own The Lion King. All characters except Maya belong to disney.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-<p>

(Toma's POV)

I was resting inside the cave away from the blistering sun outside when Zazu came flapping inside, apparently in a rush. He hurried over to Kovu, the king of the Pridelands and my dad, and began explaining something in a hurried manner as usual. "Sire, please come quickly! There seems to be a rouge lioness in the Pridelands!" "Okay Zazu, keep your tail feathers on. We deal with rouges almost every other week, no big deal really." Kovu said as he stood up. "Yes sire but you never know what one could do. Now can we go see why she's here?" Zazu asked impatiently. "Fine, let's go." Kovu said as he walked down from Pride Rock.

I followed them down just to get a little bit of exercise. Zazu led us towards an old scraggly tree and under it was a young lioness that seemed to be having a fitful sleep. She looked way too young to be leaving her pride still. She was in her late adolescent stage. Kovu went and nudged her awake. She woke up with a start and gasped, and then she cowered under my father's shadow. We all took slightly defensive stances and growled at her. "What are you doing in the Pridelands?" Dad asked her impatiently. "I'm, uh, um, uh, not exactly sure." She answered after a moment's hesitation cowering even more. She was very scared, anyone could see that.

I went up from my defensive stance and studied her. Her fur was a medium tan with a light underbelly fur that covered half her muzzle. She had hardly any muscle on her, though she looked well fed, and she had hazel eyes. In over all, she was a very pretty lioness.

"What is your name then?" Zazu asked her after a moment, "Maya" She answered. It was an odd name, but it seemed to fit her just fine. "Come on then Maya, we're bringing you to Pride Rock. That's where you're going to hear your judgment." Dad said to her. She looked like she was about to pass out from fright. "Come on, get up and follow us." Dad said. She nodded and stood up shakily and followed us. Dad was in front of her, I was behind her to make sure she wouldn't run off, and Zazu was flying ahead of us.

We reached the cave after about five minutes of walking. We hurried the young lioness up the stone steps and made her wait outside with Zazu watching, and rounded up the other lionesses in the cave and brought the rouge adolescent inside. There she was met with stares, curious glances, and growls, like most rouge get.

"She could be a threat to the cubs! There's no way we should let her stay here!" One lioness shouted, "But think about it! If we welcome her into the pride, we could have even more strength in numbers!" Another shouted. The arguing went back and forth for awhile before dad said enough. "We will let her stay here for two weeks. By then we will see if we should allow her into the pride or throw her out of the Pridelands. Is that understood?" He said. The rest of the lionesses nodded and dad dismissed them. Dad motioned for me to follow him and we talked in the corner of the cave. "Toma, I need you to keep an eye on her and see how she does. You're going to be her guardian for the next two weeks, understood?" He said. I was about to protest but I bit my tongue. There was no use arguing with him. I just sighed and nodded. I looked back towards the Maya. This was going to be an interesting two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty please review! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I do NOT own The Lion King. All characters except Maya belong to disney.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-<p>

(Maya's POV)

The younger male, probably just out of his adolescence, that I had seen with what was probably the leader came out and motioned for me to follow him. I had been scared stiff with the thoughts of what they were going to do with me. I followed him out of the cave and back into the sun.

When he stopped and turned around I did the same. I was very nervous.

"Look," he said, "Dad just told me that I was going to be your _guardian _for the next two weeks, so let's get a few things straight. First, you're going to have to show respect to my dad and the other lionesses and probably do more than a few favors for them." _I nodded, got that part_, "Second, you have to follow direct orders from dad, he's king of the Pridelands." _Okay sure pal, got that to_. "Third, you don't go anywhere without permission or me as an escort." _Sounds easy enough_, "And fourth, try not to get in the way of the other animals, they get aggressive around rouges." _Yippee, I'm in the very heart of the danger zone._ "Oh and by the way, call me Toma." He said, finishing his instructions.

Toma, it was a nice name. It seemed to fit him in an odd sort of sense. He had chocolate brown fur, a dark brown silky looking mane, and amber-orange eyes, and a light tan underbelly. '_He looks very handsome.' _ I thought, but when I realized what I was thinking I would've blushed a bright pink color. "So what do you want me to do?" I asked him. "Right now we're going to eat." He said in a sort of matter-of-fact sort of way. "Alrighty then." I said, "What's for dinner?" "Gazelle" He stated. I froze at that thought. I completely forgot that I had to eat raw meat. I gulped and wanted to see if there were carrots or a stove or something around here besides raw meat, but I knew there was no way possible. So I just followed Toma to the bottom of the rock were a dead gazelle and about seven hungry lions were gulping it down in huge bites. I wanted to go and throw up, but decided I'd just have to make due for now.

Toma caught me looking at the gazelle and gave me a funny look, like he was reading my mind.He told me I had to wait till the others were done first until I could get my share. I didn't mind that one bit.

After Toma and the rest of the lions were done and heading into the cave I went up to see what was left. There were a few scraps left on the bones. I took a deep breath and pulled some off and began to chew and swallow it.

It wasn't bad at all, in fact, it tasted a lot like beef in an odd sort of way. I began to search for every scrap I could find left to calm down my stomach that was starting to have a very empty feeling.

After I was done I walked back up to the cave. I found Toma watching in the entrance watching the stars. I walked up to him and cleared my throat which startled him. "Oh, hi Maya. Had a good dinner?" He asked. "It was delicious." I answered him, "What are you doing?" "Looking at the great kings of the past." He said. "Who?" I asked him. "They are my ancestors. All of which were the king of the Pridelands at some point." He said, "My grandfather told my parents about them just like his father told him, and so on." I stared at him as he continued to watch the stars. "That's cool." I said after awhile just to break the silence. "Yeah, it is. I better get inside now. You're going to have to sleep somewhere outside the cave tonight." He said as he stood up, most likely to go into the cave, "I'll show you around the Pridelands in the morning." He said, "Goodnight." "'Night" I said yawning. I've been through a lot today. I wonder if my parents are wondering where in the world I am. I cried myself to sleep just thinking of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my first two reviewers so far. I hope I can get some more. Thanks! Please R+R!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: I do NOT own The Lion King. All characters except Maya belong to disney.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-<p>

(Toma's POV)

Maya was getting more confusing each minute. The moment I told her that we were eating a gazelle, her face dropped even more and her eyes widened. It was like she'd never eaten meat before. I also saw looking at me more than once. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

After out encounter in the entrance when she asked about me looking at the great kings of the past I couldn't stop thinking about her. There was a lot that she obviously didn't know, though she was still only an adolescent. I wondered if she knew how to hunt yet. If not, then one of the lionesses or I could probably teach her.

I wondered what the others were going to do with her at the end of her two week period. She might make a great addition to the pride, but then again, she might only get in the way. I sighed. We're just going to have to see what tomorrow brings.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. Please R+R.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I Am sooo Sorry that I haven't updated! I have been so occupied lately for that last few months that I just never got to it! I will try to update more regularly! Please don't hate me!**

* * *

><p>The Human Lioness<p>

Chapter 6-

(Maya's POV)

I felt a nudge at my side and pushed whatever it was away, and then I felt another nudge and groaned. "Five more minutes mom. It's Saturday." I felt another nudge at my side. Then I opened my eyes and squinted at the rising sun. I realized where I was. "It's about time you woke up sleepy head." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Toma sitting next to me with a small smile on his face, which probably the first time I've seen him with one.

I yawned and sat up. "Well I'm just not used to getting up this early." I said with a smirk, "So are you going to show me the Pridelands or not?" I asked him as I looked out over the peak at the land. "Well there's a reason I woke you up ya know." He said as he walked down the steps, facing completely away from me. "Hey wait up!" I called.

Toma showed me the borders of the Pridelands. I was awestruck at the scenery and all the animals hanging around grazing. "This place is amazing." I said more to myself than to him. "I know it is." I heard him answer. After the grand tour, he led me to the water hole which was surrounded by trees and animals. It also had some pretty nice sunning rocks as far as I've heard.

We went right up to the water's edge to get a quick drink before going back to the cave. I was completely oblivious when Toma came behind me and pushed me in. "Aaaggh" I had just resurfaced for air when I heard the sound of laughter. I looked to the shore were I was just standing and saw Toma nearly laughing his guts out.

"Very funny Toma!" I yelled, glaring at him. "You should've seen your face Maya!" He said bursting into another fit of laughter. I swam right up to him and pulled him in with me. "What the!" He yelled as he resurfaced. I just laughed and gave him a smirk. "That's for pushing me in!" I yelled to him. Toma then grinned and splashed me. I shrieked and tried to get out of the way. He was laughing again relentlessly trying to splash me nonstop. I tried to splash him back.

He had our water war for about an hour before Toma said we had to get back to the pride for dinner. I just pouted at him and ran back to see what I had to eat this time.

Dinner turned out to be zebra. Like yesterday I got the leftovers. Nighttime came quickly. Like last night, I looked at the stars. Were there really great kings of the past up there? I was raised as a Christian, so I believe in Jesus and God. Did the pride's beliefs and mine have any connection? I couldn't help but wonder.


	7. Chapter 7

**I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten on my last chapter! I hope you enjoy this new one!**

**I don't own TLK**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-<p>

(Toma's POV)

The first two days were interesting. Maya was curious about almost everything. It was like she was a newborn cub seeing its world for the first time. Today I thought I'd teach her how to hunt. She told me that she's never hunted before. I yawned, stretched, stood up, and went to the watering hole for a quick drink before waking Maya up. I could tell that she was nearing the end of her adolescence quickly. In about a month or so she'll be a full grown lioness. I had just gotten out of my adolescent stage and I was glad.

I found Maya sleeping near her usual spot next to the rock outside. I chuckled. She slept later than most lions do. She missed the Sunrise again. Maya looked so innocent in her sleep. I smiled, how cute.

I nudged her awake and told her that we were going hunting today. "What? But I don't know how to hunt!" She said with a start, her hazel eyes wide. "That's why I'm going to teach you. If you want to stay here then you've got to be able to contribute to the pride." I told her, "Oh alright. When do we start?" she asked, "Right now." I said with a small smirk.

10 Minutes Later...

"First I'm going to show you how to get in the right stance for stalking." I said to her. I had led her to an area with high grasses, perfect for stalking practice. "Watch me," I told her as I went down into my stance, my belly nearly touching the ground. "Keep yourself low and don't allow your tail up in the air." She nodded, hopefully understanding what I was telling her. "Keep your breathing slow and pick your paws up when you move." I said showing her by circling her slowly. I stood up and told her to do what I just showed her. She nodded and got down into her stance. "Get your tail lower." "Remember, don't breath so loud." "Pick up your paws!"

The training went on for the rest of the morning and she was a little better than what she was when we had started.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R+R! Next chapter coming soon!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi peoples!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it.**

**I DO NOT own TLK**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-<p>

(Maya's POV)

I groaned as I woke up to do another one of Toma's hunting lessons.

It had been three days and all he had me do was practice my stalking. I think that I've gotten considerably better though he seemed to pick out the smallest of flaws. It was pretty obvious that he was an expert. I sat up and gave myself a quick grooming. After the first few days I noticed that my fur was getting pretty scruffy so I decided to try it though it was a little awkward at first.

I walked down to the very grassy part of the area where Toma and I always met for practice. "You're early." I heard Toma say as he came out of the grass. "Guess I just didn't want to be prodded awake anymore." I replied which earned me a small chuckle. "Anyway; today we're doing something a little different." He said with a glint in his eye. I'd recognize that glint anywhere after the incident at the watering hole. "Uh oh," I gulped, "What _are_ we doing today exactly?" I asked just knowing that I was going to regret this. "Maya, meet my Aunt Vitani."

I was aching at the end of the lesson. It was like torture. Vitani, Toma's aunt, was tough. I could see why he'd pick her to help train me. She was a dark tan lioness with some freckles and bangs. She also always had her claws out. It could make any animal run away with fear. She had made me sharpen my claws on rocks and had me do strength exercises that would make any weightlifter seem weak. She turned to Toma and smiled, "She'll make a great hunter once she gets the basics down. Why don't we talk in private, Maya, you're free to go." She said while turning away from me and walking away with Toma.

"Thank you." I sighed in an exasperated whisper. I had stretched a little to prevent some of the soreness that I knew would come in the morning. I couldn't help but wonder what Vitani wanted to talk with Toma about. I knew it had something to do with me, at the moment though I was too tired to even think so I fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R+R! I only got three last time. I want to see what improvements i can make so you can enjoy it.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi peoples!**

**Pamela Oliveira - Thank you for the review I will take you advice to heart.**

** - I will see if I can find a spot for Kopa. It's a wonderful suggestion.**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it.**

**I DO NOT own TLK**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-<p>

I woke up early the next morning felling like crap trying to get an early start. To tell the truth, I have never been a morning person even though both my parents are. I paused when my mind wandered to my parents. They must be past the 'worried sick' stage by now and it made my heart ache to be back home watching reruns of BONES and playing with my sister. I wonder if they had any search parties yet or had already given up hope. I wished with all my heart that they haven't because they must know that I'm out there somewhere trying to find a way back.

With tears in my eyes, I desperately pushed the horrible thoughts to the back of my mind. There was nothing I could do about the state I was in right now, so I might as well focus on my current situation. That's when reality struck me like a brutal slap in the face. I only had one week left before my final judgment to see if I was fit for the pride or not. If they throw me out, what would I do then? Try to find another pride or become a rouge? What about food and shelter? I tried to shake the thoughts away as I headed down from the cave and to the area that Toma had trained me for the past week.

I wondered what today's lesson would bring. The usual boring stalking reviews? Or more torturous training from Vitani? I snorted at the thought of lessons. It was probably summer vacation by now. The field trip happened only three days before summer and I was NOT in the mood for more school.

I groaned at the thought of school during summer. It was technically summer to me all year 'round here. I was tired of adjusting to my new life. I wanted my old one back.

I found Toma with Vitani sitting under a large Boabab tree with a baboon. They caught sight of me and invited over. "So what are we doing today?" I asked in a casual tone sitting down lazily. "Today you're going to repeat yesterday's training but only after you jog around the borders." Toma said. My jaw dropped. "_Jog_ the entire borders? You have to be kidding me!" Hoping that they actually were. "Nope, and I recommend that you start." Vitani replied with a playful gleam in her eyes. I looked to Toma with pleading eyes. He just smiled and shook his head. I just sighed and turned to start my daily warmup.

I was near having heart failure by the time I was done jogging. I collapsed in the dirt next to Toma and Vitani about ready to pass out. "You did better than I thought you would." Vitani stated hinting that I made an impression. "You actually jogged the entire border without walking once like most of the others did. You may go cool off in the water hole for a few minutes then come back here for training." She said. I nodded to acknowledge her and turned to walk towards the water hole.

I managed to survive the rest of the lesson though I felt about ready to drop dead at the end. "I'm going to go rest at the water hole." I told them after the said that we were done for the day. "Can I go with you?" Toma asked, "Sure." I replied. I glanced back at Vitani and asked her if she wanted to join. She said that she'd meet up with us there because she had to do some stuff. I didn't notice the smile she gave us after we turned our backs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R+R.<strong>

**P.S. I need help with the next chapter if anyone has ideas please feel free to message me. Thank You!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own TLK**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

When Toma and I got to the watering hole we both drank our fill and laid down on the sunning rocks. I yawned and stretched feeling sore after the lesson. After dozing for a little bit Toma eyed me and asked a question that caught me completely off gaurd. "So what's it like where you're from Maya?" he asked looking me in the eye. I froze up.. How was I going to explain this? Just say, _"Well we walk on two legs, eat our meat cooked, and wear clothes?" _I don't think so. So instead I said, "Where I come from is a much larger pride. We eat somewhat different food and usually like to sleep in our own secluded groups with our families." I said stating the basic differences that he would understand.

He nodded and asked a different question. "So what are you're parents like? Do you have any siblings?" Well, at least that question was somewhat easier. "My parents were kind but firm. They did what had to be done during the day so they could spend time with us. I also have a little sister. Annoying as heck sometimes but she reminds you to relax a bit at times and to just have fun." I finished, smiling at the memories. He nodded and got up. "Well it was nice chatting with you but I got stuff to do. Are you going to stay here or head back to the pride?" He asked. I closed my eyes and told him that I was going to stay here for awhile so he left without me.

I woke up with a start about an hour later. I had caught a scent and it seemed out of place yet so familiar. I heard a click and turned around. I gulped. _Oh this can not end well. _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter sorry! LOL just kidding. Please keep reading.<strong>

* * *

><p> I saw the end of a rifle pointing straight at me. <em>Lord, give me strength.<em> I thought. There was a man holding the rifle and only one word came to mind when I saw him. _EWWWW! _He smelled of liquor and looked like he never had a shower since the day he was born. "Hey there kitty. You're going to get me some green, unfortunately for you." He sneered. The cavities he must have did nothing to help his appearance.

I did the smartest thing I could probably do at the moment. I roared. The man stumbled back with a surprised look on his face and I took advantage of this and pounced on top of him knocking the rifle out of his reach. The guy looked pretty shaken but he had a look in his eyes that told me to watch out. He took out the longest dagger that has probably ever made and tried to stab me. I dodged out of the way in the nick of time but he was able to slice my leg. I did a small gasp in pain but quickly pushed it aside. The crazy dude slashed at me again but I managed to jump away again and scratch him in his thigh. He yelled in pain and dropped the knife. That's when Toma showed up. "What's going on?" He yelled. "It's a poacher! We have to get out of here!" I yelled. I started running towards him when I saw the guy pick up the rifle and aim it at Toma. "Nooooo!" I yelled jumping in front of him as the shot was fired. I felt pain and my vision go blurry. I heard my name being called and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R+R!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but Christmas was really busy. Hope you guys like chapter 11. Happy New Year 2012!**

**I don't own TLK**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

(Toma's POV)

I stared in shock at what just happened. Maya had just saved my life by jumping in front of me. This couldn't be happening, not to Maya. I ran up to her, calling her name, hoping that she was still alive. I started to cry a little. I couldn't lose her, she was my best friend.

I heard a small _click _and I heard a disgusting voice that said, "Well, what do you know. Little kitty here has a friend. I'm gonna be rich!" He said while aiming at me the entire time. I growled. My vision had gone red with so much uncontrolled hatred for the murderer. Before I registered what I was doing, I had pounced, knocking the long dangerous, stick thing out of his hand. I must of scratched him on the hand to because he was holding and had a look of pain and fury on his face. "I'm gonna a kill you!" He yelled in pain.

I only roared and jumped on him. I was nose to nose with the man and I could smell his rancid breath. He also smelled like he hadn't groomed himself in weeks. The poacher had a look of pure shock on his face and he probably felt like he was going to die of fright. I dug my claws into his gut and he screamed in agony. I only continued to scratch him. Then saw his rifle off to the side. I jumped off him and grabbed the rifle and smashed it into a nearby rock, effectively snapping it in two.

I felt a sudden sharp pain in my leg and saw a long claw thing in it, with the man on holding on to it. "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do." He said through his teeth. It didn't take a Rafiki to know that he was growing weaker. I growled and let my instincts take over. I turned around with the claw thing still in my leg and grabbed hold of his neck, effectively snapping it. I dropped the body on the ground and limped over to Maya. She was unconcious but I don't know how serious she was hurt. I had to get her to Rafiki.

I grabbed her and put her on my back, and limped as fast as I could to Rafiki's tree, which was thankfully not far from here.

I put Maya down at the base of the tree and yelled for Rafiki. I only saw his head pop out of the tree before exhaustion caught up with me and took over. Before I knew it, I was out cold.

* * *

><p><em>I woke up in a wierd looking grassland. It was so strange. The grass was scratchy and there were weird looking trees surrounding a waterhole. I also saw a bunch of wierd structures(<em>A.N. That would be a barn and a house)_ some wierd looking large creatures that came in a variety of different colors and patterns _(Those are horses he's refering to)._ I heard this weird barking sound and saw this creature that looked like a strange version of an African Wild Dog coming straight towards me. I growled but that didn't seem to faze it. In fact, it ran right through me. "What the..." I started to say, but was cut off by this voice from behind me. "Hey Grace! How are ya girl? Hey! Stop licking me!" I then heard a laugh. I saw a human playing with the dog creature (_It's actually a german sheperd if you'd like to know)_. They looked like they were happy and having fun. "Okay girl, let me water take care of Blazer." said the human with a smile. I figured that it was a young female, but the voice was so familiar. _

_I followed them into one of the structures and saw them heading towards some sort of small enclosure with one of those large creatures in it. She walked up to it and it nuzzled her. She laughed and petted him before taking him out and putting some heavy looking leathery stuff on it. It stood there calmly while she talked to it. Why was that voice so familiar. I couldn't figure it out. _

_The dream changed and he was inside a wierd cave that had yellow-green walls, and a bunch of pictures that he couldn't even begin to understand, and some wooden structures, one looked like it was made for sleeping. Toma saw the same girl on the comfy thing and she was crying in the corner of it. He heard loud, angry voices from somewhere nearby and figured that it was the reason why she was crying. He went to comfort her but couldn't. He couldn't move at all. He heard a soft voice talking to him._

_"This is what she looked like before she came here. She has the choice to go back again if she chooses, but at a great price." It said. Toma was dumbfounded. "Who is she? Who are you talking about?" He asked. "You know." Was the only reply he got before, literally, being sucked back up to reality._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter, but I hope it gave you some insight to what is happening. Please R+R!<strong>


End file.
